Cinza
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Nem o branco brilhante de Harry, nem o negro da escuridão de Tom. A alma dela era cinza -e ela se orgulhava disso.


_N/A:_ nada me pertence, além da ideia insana. Fic escrita o projeto Em Tons, da sessão Tom/Ginny do fórum Seis Vassouras. Comentem, sim?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cinza<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Cinza.<em>

_Parados desejos incompletos:_

_Interrompidos projetos._

_Cinza pisamos."_

**(Cecília Meireles)**

Cinza, prata sem brilho.

Cinza, descolorido.

Os olhos dele poderiam ser ter sido cinzas, mas não, eram negros. O branco não quis entrar ali, de tão cruel que ele era.

Cinza, dias cinza. Ela gostava de dias assim. Era muito pálida e o sol a machucava, mas não gostava da chuva. Logo, preferia o cinza, sem água caindo do céu ou sol queimando a sua pele.

Ela gostava de cinza. Aprendera com ele a gostar.

Ele a ensinara que o prata era bonito. Que era uma cor nobre, mas sóbria, diferente do dourado – cor dos tolos, soberbos e iludidos (e ela passou muito tempo refletindo e chegou a conclusão de que, se ele considerava o dourado tudo aquilo, _aquela _deveria então ser a cor favorita dele, ao invés do prateado. Afinal, ele _era_ soberbo e iludido).

Ele a ensinara que nada era completamente certo ou completamente errado. Que havia tons entrepostos entre o branco e o negro, que tudo dependia do ponto de vista.

Ela tentara por vários anos dizer a si mesma que aquilo estava errado. Não conseguia.

Cinza era a cor dos seus sonhos.

Harry mesmo estranhou uma vez, quando ela contou que seus sonhos não tinham cores. Ela lembrava dos olhos verdes do marido observando-a com uma quase piedade, como se ter sonhos coloridos fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, como se fosse um sinal que a sua alma tinha cor.

Ela achou que Harry ficaria chocado demais se ela lhe contasse que desconfiava que a alma dela não tinha cor mesmo. Que Tom levara todas as suas cores com ele e nunca as devolvera. No entanto, não se lembrava de seus sonhos de criança para dizer se eles eram vivos ou não.

Bem, cinza _ainda era_ uma cor, não? Havia tons, havia matizes. Havia o branco e o negro misturados. Ela _era_ o branco e o negro misturados.

Quase temia que antes de Tom nem ao menos sonhasse, que fosse tudo apenas uma tela branca. Que tivesse precisado dos tons de negro vindos dele.

Ou o que era mais provável: o negro sempre estivera ali. Ela sempre fora cinza e apenas não havia se dado conta disso antes.

Que ela nunca teve outras matizes de cores em si.

Não se importava, no entanto. Poderia usar as outras cores a seu favor, já que nenhuma delas lhe pertencia. Ela não era negra, ela não era branca. Nem tão cruel quanto Tom, nem tão sublime quanto Harry.

Uma Guerra a havia parado no meio do caminho. De alguma maneira, ela gostava daquilo.

Ela aprendeu com Tom a gostar do prata, mas nunca gostou do brilho daquela cor, de qualquer maneira. Ela aprendeu a amar o vermelho, o verde de Harry; mas o verde a lembrava de Tom também, pois eram as cores da Slytherin.

Sentia-se mal ao encarar os olhos do marido e pensar sobre a cor deles. Preferiria se os olhos de Harry fossem azuis, ou cinzas.

Cinza.

Ela não dependia das outras cores. Ela não dependia de ninguém. _Ela nunca dependera de Tom_.

Sem as lágrimas na forma de chuva e sem a dor na forma do sol sobre a sua pele. _Ela preferia não lembrar, nem do choro e nem da mágoa. Ela era mais forte que aquilo._

Ela era mais do que o branco sozinho, ela era mais do que o negro sozinho. _Ela era ambos –como nenhum deles jamais poderia ser._

Era como via seus sonhos. _Tom roubara suas outras cores? Fugira com elas? Ou ela nunca as teve?_

Era como deveria ser sua alma. _Ela tinha uma? O quanto dela era Tom? O quanto deixara com ele?_

A prata que não brilhava. _Era nobre e sóbrea, mas não tinha brilho próprio. Era metal, mas não precioso._

Gostava de cinza. A tornava única, pensava.

_Ela não conhecia as outras cores como parte dela para saber se gostava._

_Ela não conhecia mais a si mesma depois que conhecera Tom._

_Ela não tinha cores. Ela jamais saberia se isso foi o que o atraiu._

_Cinza. Seus passos eram cinzas. _

_Apenas ela não via (ou preferia não ver) o brilho prata que deixava como rastro._

_Cinza pisava._


End file.
